Tracks Are to Be Traveled Upon- For Better, Or For Worse?
by wolfanite
Summary: Are times not the best at the moment? What will become of the two twins, Ingo and Emmet? Will they open up to each other, or will they just keep to themselves? Simple, non-cherished and badly written fanfic I did over the summer. Enjoy the horrible writing. Blankshipping- sexuality- mild Point of view- First Person- Ingo Author's notes: Why does everything bad happen to Ingo? unu


I sat calmly in my subway car lost in thought, staring out at the wall, and watching it go by at blinding speed. I crossed my arms on my chest, having my usual frown upon my face. I shook my head, coming out of my deep thoughts, and stood, pulling on the brake and slowing the subway train to a stop. fixing my hat, I opened up the door, stepping out, then closed it behind myself. Looking around, I caught the familiar bearings of the subway platform, and walked off in the direction of the subway route room.

I slipped through the door, coming into the familiar blue glow of the screen. Emmet was looking at the screen, unaware of my entrance. I quietly slipped over next to him, and muttered,

"_Gutenmorgan, _brother." He turned his head to me, his usual grin spread across his face.

"And a good morning to you too." He clasped his arms around my neck in a warming hug. I tried to pull out from it, but Emmet just hugged me tighter. _I don't get it, _I thought. _Why does he have to do this EVERY time I see him?_ I sighed, grabbing onto his arms and pulling them off.

"How are the trains coming along, Emmet?" I looked at my brother, and he grinned even wider.

"Just perfect, as every day."

I looked over at the screen, checking all the routes and indicators for the trains. He was right. Everything was in order, and all was going great. I turned back to my brother, tilting my head questioningly.

"Shall we head on to the Battle Subway? I believe there's a couple trainers coming along, and we should be ready to face them," Emmet nodded, and I turned to walk off to the door. Before I could get too far, Emmet grabbed my hand, and I cringed. I turned to see that happy grin on his face, which he muttered to me,

"Oh, but who could it be this time? May it be Toko and Toya? Oh that would be so great!" Emmet started jumping up and down, making my arm move as he does so. I sighed, and muttered, "Oh yes that would be great.." Emmet stopped jumping, and looked at me, tilting his head quizzically.

"Is there something wrong, Ingo?" his smile turned into a worried frown, and I hated it when he did that.

"No, everything is fine," I muttered heartlessly. _Bad idea, Ingo.._

_"Bruder.. _are you sure?" Emmet gave me a pout full face. _God.. He does that EVERYTIME.. _I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Emmet- really, I'm fine.. There's no reason to get all worked up about this.." Emmet grabbed my face in an extremely childish way.

"Ingo- you don't have to _hide _anything from me, I'm your brother!" My eye twitched as he said this. He was right, I didn't have to hide anything from him, we were **twins**, but I don't get why he treats me like he's on _cloud nine_..

"Emmet," I grabbed his hands on my face and took them off. "There's no _need_ to worry, I'm fine. I just get a little tired of _this_, constant pouting of every thing I do. It gets a little frustrating when my own **brother**, my own **TWIN**, is a little to much to handle right now," I looked Emmet in the eye. "Just please; no more pouting.."

I breathed a sigh of relief as his smile returned, and he nodded. "Yes, Ingo. I'll work on my pouting- try to put a stop to it. But, come on!" Emmet grabs my hand again, and drags me over to the door. _Oh no.. in public.._ I try to restrain from being pulled along out into the public eye with him holding my hand- but he wouldn't release his grip. I started to freak, but calmed and decided to just let him be. _The stares.. everyone. is. staring. _I run along with my brother, being pulled by him, and try not to run into anybody.

"Emmet," I call out. "Don't you think this is a little dangerous? For the other people?"

"_Nien_, brother!" I heard that sweet, cheerful voice of Emmet call back. My frown deepened, worrying about what would happen if I even HIT one of these people.. _Hit. Trip. Fall. Awkward.. catch.._ I shuddered at the thought of tripping and the way Emmet would catch me..

I breathe out the breath I had been holding when we finally get to the terminal for our train car. _Thank Arcius it hadn't started moving.._ I gasp for breath, leaning on the train car after the tug from Emmet all the way across the subway. I hear him opening the train door, and hold up my hand, showing him to give me a minute. I hear his soft giggle as he mutters "Ok brother, I'll meet you in the car." I shake my head as he gets into the car, and lean against the side of it. As I make sure I have caught my breath, I straighten up, fix my hat, and get onto the car as well.

"The rocking of the train is enough to make anyone fall asleep.." I hear Emmet mutter, muffled with his face buried in the bench. I blocked out the rest of what he said as my thoughts seeped in.. _How could he ever sleep on that bench? It's so uncomfortable.. _I hear the car door slide open at the front, and turn my head to see who it is. I find that Toya and Toko slip into the car, so I stand and greet them with a slight, "_Gutenmorgan." _I look over at Emmet, but find he had fallen asleep while I was distracted by Toko and Toya. I blush in embarrassment- _Oh noooo..._ My eyebrow twitches in annoyance. _He looks so.. peaceful though.. _I shake my head, and trudge over to Emmet.

"Emmet.. you need to wake.." I feel Toko and Toya staring at me, and I blush harder. Shaking Emmet, I keep muttering, "Emmet, you need to wake.. now.." I sigh a breath of annoyance as he just sleeps away. _He did say that the rocking of the train could make anyone fall asleep.. What was the other part he said?.. Was it something about.. staying asleep? No.. It couldn't be- _I straightened back up, and turned to the two trainers.

"Uh.. It appears he's fallen asleep.. and won't wake.." I mutter quietly. Toya grins.

"Oh.. but we don't need him, do we?" Toko grins as well, except it wasn't happy~ it was more devilish. _Oh no.. are they going to get back at me for.. us defeating them..? _My frown deepens at the thought.

"Oh no, without my b-brother awake.." I stutter. _I can't take both of them on.. they would be to powerful for me.. _I fidget as I try to think a way out of this.

"Yeah, you know you can take us on, or are you to _scared?_" Toko laughed. I blushed even more. _They don't know how much I hate being teased.. ohhhh.. _I look back at them, my face red and my eyes wide. Their smiles disappear, and they look at me quizzically.

"Ingo, what's wrong?" Toya mutters. I barely heard him. I was too numb to think straight- _to much embarrassment.. oh no.. what comes out is not so good.. _I started swaying as the train continued to move. It took a sharp turn, and I flew off to the side, landing on top of Emmet. I hear Toya and Toko laughing, and I blush even more. Emmet woke up, startled, and he tried sitting up, which made me slide down to the ground.

"Ingo!?" I hear Emmet mutter. _Oh no.._ I cover my face, trying to get away from this embarrassment and teasing.. but it wasn't as easy as I thought. I heard Emmet standing up behind me, and speaking to Toya and Toko.

"What did you do to Ingo? Didn't you ever know he **hates **being teased? How would you like it if you were teased and was embarrassed like him in the middle of public?" I was surprised. I haven't heard Emmet speak like this to anyone in months- even to a year. I listened to my breathing and felt the familiar rock of the train. Calming down, I sat up, and pulled myself to my feet by placing my hands on the bench and pushing down on it. I turned and stood next to my brother, crossing my arms and looking at the two trainers.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" I mutter, my voice still a little shaky.

"That you have the softest heart there is!" Toya laughed at me. I shuddered and hid my face in my hands. _How could a kid be so STUPID? _I looked back up and straightened my hat.

"Then, for a punishment of not understanding AND teasing me, I claim that there is no battle. Period." Emmet turned his head to me, his pout full frown shown clearly for all to see.

"But brother!" Emmet grabbed my arm, and hung onto it, not releasing his grip. I sighed and reached up to pull the brake wire.

"Brother!" Emmet reached for my other arm, but I tilted to the side, and he missed it. Grabbing the wire, I pulled down on it and the train skid to a stop. I looked sternly at Toya and Toko.

"When you've learned to respect your elders, please do come back again."

"Ingoo!" Emmet cried out in a childish way. "Why did you do that!?" I look over at my brother from my desk. He was looking at me with a frown on his face, and his eyes full of anger.

"It was for the greater good. Those kids needed to learn something about respecting other people's feelings. It was the right thing to do." I turned back to my papers on my desk, going through a list of possible areas to slip off to tonight while Emmet was asleep. _Ugh.. Christmas Eve, and I haven't even gotten him a present.._ I sit back in my chair, thinking about how I'll do this without disturbing Emmet's sleep.

"Brother.. If I hadn't fallen asleep, would this not have happened?" I turned to look at Emmet, his face full of sorrow and guilt, and he looked away.

"If your saying this is your fault- then don't." I sighed in annoyance. _He always tries to take the blame for me.. _"It was my fault, Emmet. I should've acted more my age back there. I just wasn't thinking straight- had to much on my mind." I shift my eyes away, looking down at the paper again.. I felt Emmet's presence come up behind me, and his hand set on my shoulder.

"Ingo.. I'm sorry." I feel his arms wrap around my neck, and I try to pull away, but I couldn't. Looking over at Emmet's face, he had it buried in my shoulder. I reach my hand up, and stroke his silver hair in a calming way.

"Emmet, it's ok.. I still love you. There's no way that's ever going to leave." I lay my head against his, and sigh lightly. _Oh Ingo.. what are you doing? But.. He's so adorable.. I can't stand to see him in pain.. The past should never mix in with the future.. _I close my eyes, slightly smiling and stroking Emmet's hair.

_A time in the past when Ingo and Emmet were little kids `flashback`_

_"Bruder!" I turned to see Emmet running over to me. "Bruder! Mum told me to come and get you!" I tilted my head quizzically._

_"What would she be wanting me for?" I frowned deeply, trying to think what she would want._

_"She said she has a present for you! Pa does to!" Emmet was jumping up and down, excited. My eyes widened at what the present could possibly be. "Then come along bruder!" I grabbed Emmet's hand, and ran off in the direction of our house, maneuvering skillfully through the tall grass. Emmet and I made it to the house, and I pushed open the door, pulling him in with me._

_"Mum! Pa! We're back!" I called out, Emmet still jumping up and down with his hand linked in mine._

_"Ah, Ingo. Emmet. It's great to see you both here." Pa came out into the room and picked up both of us, hugging us close._

_"Pa!" Emmet and I giggled. Always the hugger._

_Mum came into the room, holding something behind her back. "Good think you tugged along your brother, Ingo." She smiled at us, and came up next to Pa, who set us back down. "This is a very important day for our family, one that has been going on for many a year." I looked at Mum, my eyes wide._

_"You two have been good, for the years you have been around, and I think it's time you two deserve this." Pa reached behind Mum's back, pulling out two small Pokémon. "It has been great hatching these two from eggs, and I think they will fit with you two for years to come." Pa bent over in front of me, and set one of the Pokémon in my hand. It was warm, and felt a little waxy, emanating off a purple flame. "Ingo, this is Litwick. She will travel with you on your many adventures to become best at what you do." Pa turned to look at Emmet, and set the other Pokémon in his hand. It was yellow, and appeared to twitch up and down at random intervals. "Emmet, this is Joltick. He will travel with you on your many adventures to become best at what you do." Pa straightened up, and fixed his tie._

_"I believe in you two to do the best you can, and try to stick together, watching each other's backs, and caring dearly for each other. You are to take great care for these Pokémon, no matter what stands in your way. I want you to always remember us in your hearts, and try to visit us every once in a while." Emmet and I looked at her with confused expressions._

_"Aren't we a little to young to be doing this?" I heard Emmet mutter next to me. Mum smiled._

_"Your never too young to do anything. But, we do have relatives in elsewhere places. You have an Aunt in Nuvema Town, remember her? Her name is Jimpoo-poo, don't you remember her? She takes care of your grandma, Nanny-goat. They will be expecting your arrival there, and will care for you till you are old enough to venture out on your own in the Unova Region."_

_Back to the present~ `Reality`_

I woke up, my neck hurting, but my hand still tangled in Emmet's hair. _How long has he been standing there? Is he even asleep? _I pulled my hand out of his hair, and lifted his face. _Yep. Asleep._ I sat up, holding onto his shoulders to keep him from falling, and slipped him out of his coat. I set the coat on the chair, and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed. I lied him down, putting him into a comfortable position. I slip out of my own coat, and hang them both up on the coat rack. I slide back down into the chair by my desk, and watch Emmet for a couple of minutes. _I wonder how Mum and Pa are coming along.. I- I can't believe I even had that dream though.. then Jimpoo-poo.. Nanny-goat.. Oh.. _I sigh and look up at the ceiling. _I should go and see Jimpoo-poo.. sometime with Emmet. Then go take a visit to Mum and Pa, show them how well we've gotten at what we do best.. _Standing up, I trudge back over to the coat rack, slip into my coat, and shift my hat on. _Time to go and get that present.._

I trudged through the deep snow, seeing my way due to the street lights. It was freezing, but I didn't care. This was the only time I would be able to find the present.. Only on Christmas Eve..

First stop- Amusement Park.

I made my way into the amusement park, slipping quietly past the entrance. I picked through the bushes, looking for a blue glow, one of mysteriousness. No luck. I slipped back out of the amusement park.

That's off the list..

I slipped through the outer areas of Nimbasa City, feeling anxious about being so far away from the subway. _Come on Ingo.. your doing this for your brother.. Just keep going.. _I kept trudging through the snow, and eventually came across more bushes. I sigh. "I hope it's in here.." I dig my hand through the tangle of bushes, and feel something smooth and cold.

"Huh? Could this be it..?" I pulled my hand out of the bush, holding the item in it. It was big, glowed blue, smooth, cold, etc. It was perfect.. The rare Icestone..

"Perfect.." I slightly smiled, glad I had found it. "Finally.. now I can get some sleep.." I head back in the direction of Nimbasa City, following the prints I had made in the snow. It was most unusual for me to venture out of the subway at all, but I found what I was looking for. I eventually made my way back into the subway, yawning from exhaustion, and quietly slipping back into the room, trying not to wake Emmet. I set my coat onto the rack, with my hat on top of it. I took my gloves off, and quickly set to work on finding a small box. I found a small black box, and set the Icestone in it, finding some wraping paper and trying my best to be quiet about it. I got the box wrapped, and placed it on a shelf, hiding it from view. I cleaned up the mess, put everything away, and rubbed my eyes. The bed was calling my name- and I needed the warmth of my brother. The cold had seeped down into my bones, making me shiver no matter how warm the room was.

I lied down on the bed, pushing my back against Emmet's, letting his warmth seep in through my body. It felt good to have my brother next to me, no matter how annoyed I was at him. He was my brother, after all, and I loved him. I loved him no matter how many obstacles stood in my way. I watched over my brother, cared for him, and, no matter how embarrassing it is, I appreciate the way he shows his love to me.


End file.
